A Birthday To Never Forget
by Lonely In This World
Summary: It's Haruhi's birthday, and the host club is throwing a party. But this party is to figure out who will end up dating her. Who will win? Due to Haruhi's intelligence, she figures out what the boys were up to. I mean, who would get a bouquet of roses for her birthday? Tiana, a character is an OC I made up to make a filler. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! I am here to deliver a message and to tell you I am back with another fandom! Since the last time I updated (A LONG TIME.) I have began to be in many fandoms. Ouran High School Host Club, Black Butler, Bleach, and Soul Eater! I'm happy with my accomplishment. SO, with further ado, I am here with an Ouran fanfic~!**

* * *

"Time for school..." Haruhi grumbled as she stretched underneath the bed covers. "Heh, and it's my birthday. Great." She smiled softly to herself. Then, out of no where, Ranka, her father, barged into the room with a small wrapped gift in his hands.

"HARUHI! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY~!" He said as he jumped on to the bed, making Haruhi bounce up. He hadn't shaved already and his hair was put in a ponytail. The smile from ear to ear made Haruhi roll her eyes.

"Yes dad, I'm aware of this..." She said as a gift was shoved into her hands. "Hmm? What's this...?" She said as she loosened the bow tie around the box. She opened the box, delicately taking the tissue paper out. Inside was a small, but simple necklace, in the shape of a heart. "Dad.." She said as she opened the heart pendant. Inside was a picture of her mom, and as she looked at it she smiled. "Thank you dad, but now I must get ready for school..." This made her eyes widen, as she realized her friends were probably going to get her gifts too. Ranka smiled, getting up and leaving her alone.

Haruhi got up, rushing to get her borrowed academy uniform on. Quite frankly, she knew today was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Tamaki was contemplating on what to do. He wanted to get a worthwhile gift for his 'daughter', Haruhi. But all he thought of was things commoners like. He didn't want to get necklace, because he'd thought he would pick the most expensive one. "I GOT IT!"

* * *

Haruhi walked her normal route to the Ouran High School. Today, she had plenty of neighbors and people who lived nearby give her small tokens to wish her a Happy Birthday. Finally, however, she had reached the academy doors. She walked in, her messenger bag over her shoulder, equipped with her homework. She let out a small sigh, until she was tackled by the twins.

"HARUHI!" They said in unison, almost forgetting she was a girl. "We got you gifts~!" They said, shoving them in her face.

"Woah-!" She said, and took the gifts with a stern look on her face. "Thank you..." She sighed, unwrapping the semi-large gift. Inside was a dress, ans she looked up with widened eyes. "SERIOUSLY?" A blush crept on her face and she gave a small smile. "I... am NOT... wearing this!" She said looking at the twins.

"Of course. Not right now~! But at your birthday party!" They said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, hello, I'm back! It's snowing right now, so I might be inspired to write more. The thing is that it is Spring Break, and it's snowing! It's crazy man! Anyways, I'd like to thank my reviewer, 'The Square Root of Three' for reviewing! I'm glad I play the Hitachii twins better than I'd though I would! Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter two, from yours truly!**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or the characters within it.**

* * *

Haruhi continued to glare at the twins. If looks could kill, they'd be dead right now. Hikaru quickly stood up and stood next to his twin brother. Haruhi huffed a little, as the animated sweat dropped down the back of her head. "Wait... What? What about the... party? Don't tell me you guys are throwing me a party..." She said, a little disturbed.

"Yeah, it's going to be totally awesome! The boss planned it out and stuff! And guess what! There will be fancy tuna!" Kauro said a little two loud so everyone was listening to the trio's conversation.

"SHH! That was supposed to be a secret Kauro! Hints the name 'Suprise Party'.." Hikaru said, looking at his brother. Faster than the speed of light, they were holding eachother and were whispering their 'sorries' to eachother. Every girl in the crowd squealed and Haruhi stood up. She quickly hid the box, shoving it into her leather bag.

She rushed out of the scene the girls were fascinated about. She let out a deep sigh, and was poked on her back. "Haru-chan!" Honey said happily, tugging at her shirt now. " I don't have your gift now, but you'll get it at your birthday party!" He let out a dashing smile, trying to look as cute as possible. "I'm sorry!"

"Hmm? Honey-sempai, it's okay... I don't really need all these gifts... If everyone gives me one today, I don't know what I'll be able to do with them..." She smiled at Honey as Mori left a hand on Honey's shoulder.

"It's time to go to class..." He said, almost as monotone as always.

"Oh, alright! I got to go Haru-chan! See you after school!"

* * *

It was the last class of the day, and Hauhi was chewing the end of her favorite mechanical pencil. She didn't want to see what her fellow hosts were planning for her after school. It sounded like they were trying to persuade her to do something, or they were planning to do something. She sat there, thinking about what it could be when a solution popped into her head and she sat up straight.

"They are not..." No wonder everyone was being friendly today. Hikaru and Kauro getting her a dress for her birthday was one thing, but Kyoya getting a bouquet of roses hinted it any more. They were doing a bet over who could steal her heart over the night.

'What could they be betting after?' She held her hand to her mouth, thinking. She didn't even notice that the bell to signal the end of the day had gone off and almost everyone was out of the classroom. Finally, she regained attention and looked up. "Crap..." She said, standing up, until she was poked on the shoulder.

"H-haruhi?" She turned around and her eyes met a women who attended the host club regularly. In fact, she only came to see Haruhi.

"Ah, hello Princess Tiana! (Only name I could think of.) What do you want me for?" Haruhi tilted her head cutely, and let out a small smile.

"U-uh..." Tiana looked down and held out a small wrapped package. "Happy birthday..." She looked up with her face a bright pink and ran out of the room.

"Thank you!" Haruhi put it in her bag, walking to the abandoned music room 3. "I wonder what that was about..." She put a hand on her mouth again, deep in thought. "I wonder if I was correct..." She opened the doors, to see no one there.

* * *

**I guess it wasn't as long as it was going to be... Sorry if I spelled any characters wrong, because I am to lazy to look up names. Now I've got to tame my sister which had WAYYY to much Mountain Dew today. Anyways, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need everyone to vote at my poll, or I will randomly pick someone for Haruhi to be with. It would be greatly appreciated, since so few follow and favorite this story. You can also vote in the reviews, and tomorrow morning I will count up the votes! Also, I'm thinking really hard on if I should add a Black Butler fanfiction... I'm not completely sure, but sooner or later I will. Well, with further ado, I am here to write yet another chapter of 'A Birthday To Never Forget.' I forgot one thing! If you review, that's what powers my writing to you guys! I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing! **

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters!**

* * *

****Haruhi stood at the doorway, looking around. Her eyes glazed around the room and sighed heavily. Good... No one was he-

"Where's that dress I got you?"

"Haru-chan! Let's have cake!"

"I expect you loved the roses I gave you today? Luckily, it wasn't on your tab."

"Honey... Do you have Haruhi's present?"

"Hikaru! I helped you pick that dress out! Give me some credit to!"

"Ah, it's my daughter's birthday! Sadly, we can't celebrate right now, because we have to host. But, after we're done, we can celebrate!"

Haruhi looked around and sighed yet again. She sat down in one of the chaos that were in the room and put her hand on her chin. They wouldn't stop talking and Haruhi finally got up to make some tea. Honey followed, trying his first chance.

"Haru-chan, can we have strawberry cake? We can each have our own, so we don't have to split the strawberry!" He smiled as the little animated flowers twinkled around him. Haruhi looked down and tilted her head.

"Mmmmhmm! Should we have tea or coffee today?" She said as she reached up for the tea set they were going to use for that day.

"I think either, because anything you make is fantastic!" He smiled brightly, and tugged at her shirt. "Maybe tea, what did we have last time?" He looked up with twinkling eyes.

"We had coffee. So, tea it is..." The first statement made her blush a little, but she left it unnoticed. "Thanks Honey-sempai!"

"Mmmhmm!" He smiled, skipping out of the room.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru was hosting as Haruhi came up with the coffee. She smiled and started to hand the tea cups around the table. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and nodded. "Haruhi..."

She looked up with a smile, "Yes?"

"How old are you today?" Hikaru said.

"I'm 16... Why?" She moved her head to the side and continued to hand the cups around.

"You look good for sixteen..." Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded along. Her face immediately turned red and she nodded. The girls at the table were squealing yet again.

"T-thanks! I'll be going now..." She smiled, grabbing the tray and leaving immediately. Her face was still flushed. She had to stop at a few tables to accept gifts.

"Say Haruhi, your face is really red!" A random girl stated and giggled.

"Yeah, it is really hot in here... Maybe I can turn down the heat..." She trailed off in random jibberish.

* * *

A few tables later, she was sitting down in the comfy chair. She sighed, glaring over at the two mischievous teens. They didn't mean it, _did_ they? She held the tea cup in her hands, not noticing how hot it was until she burnt her hand.

"Ouch!" She said, alarming everyone in the room. All attention was on her now and she looked around. "Sorry... I burnt my hand."

Tamaki walked up to her, and looked at her hand. "How bad is it? Will you be able to celebrate your birthday?" Haruhi looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Of course Tamaki-sempai..." She smiled. It was about time for the time to be up.

"Don't hurt yourself again, my rose, my princess." Tamaki said as Haruhi tensed up. Her face turned extremely red, and she stood up.

"I'm going home... I'll be back to attend my own party." Everyone looked at her, and she sighed heavily.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE DRESS!" The twins whispered into both of my ears.

"I'll let you know that I will not wear that dress. What if someone sees me?"

They both shrug.

"Of course..." Haruhi said in a huff, as she grabs her bag and heads to the door.

* * *

Of course, she ate a small snack before going back to the academy. She was calmed down due to the horrible flirting all the boys had done to her today. Come to think of it, three people didn't give her gifts yet. She sighed, wishing her father goodbye and stepping out the door, only to be yanked away from people hiding i the bushes.

"What are you doing?!" She said, struggling to be let go.

"Haruhi, the party isn't at the academy! And where is that dress? We spent money on that!" The twins chimed in.

"It's in my purse... BUT LET ME GET IT..."

* * *

**Party will be in the next chapter. Please vote! I need help choosing who should be Haruhi's winner! R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back with yet another chapter~! Sorry I didn't upload for two days, because I had funerals to go to. Anyways, I know who is going to end up with Haruhi and I know a few of you will like it. And, for your information, I am glad to say the story will not end after the party, but will continue on-going. If your character wasn't the one who ended up with Haruhi, I will try to make it where they get together. Also, I'd like to respond to ALL my reviews. I am glad to hae people following and favoriting this story, because it never happened to my other fanfictions. **

**Respond to my lovely reviewers:**

**Guest:****I know how she ends up with Tamaki and gets married to him in the manga. I wanted to twist things up and to lead up to that moment. Thank you for leaving me a review and helping me continue this story! And here's your update~!**

**The King(T.S):**** I would like to thank you for stopping by and reviewing! I am putting your 'daughter' in who I would think good for her. Thanks for the compliments and everything. Here's your update~!**

**Square Root of Three:** **Thank you for reviewing every chapter! Also, thanks for the correction. Here's my update~!**

**animelovernewbie: **** Thanks so much for reviewing~! I enjoy to make this story the way I would. I hope you're happy with who she ends up with~!**

**mcangel1976:** **Thank you~! I'm still a newbie with , so I'm sorry my poll didn't show up. Thanks for casting your votes and reviewing! I'm glad you like the story and here's your review.**

**So, thanks to all! And with further ado, I bring you Chapter 3 of "A Birthday to Never Forget"!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club or the characters!**

* * *

"Okay... I'll be right back..." She said, smiling a little. She always felt an attraction to the twins. They were closer to her than any other host. She knew this upset Tamaki, but she didn't care one bit.

She jogged up the stairs to her apartment, and went immediately to the bathroom. She sighed, stripping her clothes off quickly and sliding the slightly frilly dress on. It was a beautiful dress, no doubt. It wasn't poofy, but a simple blue dress with filly edges on the sleeves and bottoms of the dress. She twirled a little in the mirror and let out a sigh. She knew this was going to drive all the hosts up the wall crazy. She was already getting hints of unnecessary flirting and she was already exhausted from the day of school.

She exited the room, grabbing her bag once again. She smiled and waved to her dad, and walked down the apartment building's stairs, ignoring the wide eyes of the twins. She kept her head down, throughly embarrassed to be in a dress in front of the two boys who probably had a crush on her.

"Wow Haruhi-" Kaoru said, as his twin, Hikaru finished the last part.

"You look beautiful!" Her face immediately went red and she looked up.

"Why are you even looking?!" She said shakily, her face reddening up.

"Because-" Hikaru said as his twin finished his thought this time.

"We had to make sure it fit you right! We had to design it, right?" Haruhi just nodded, as they piled into the twin's limo.

* * *

It was an interesting ride to the party place. They went out of town, near the ocean. To tell you the truth, they were going to Kyoya's ocean house. Since it was Friday, Kyoya had a talk with Haruhi's dad and asked if she could spend the weekend there. Of course, he agreed. Haruhi had no clue, however and sat looking out the small window, ignoring the twin's random talking.

Soon, the limo came to a stop and Hikaru and Kaoru put a blindfold over her eyes. She kind of screamed a little, turning her head to the direction the boys were in. "What are you doing?!" She said a little surprised.

"It's a secret what's behind the doors. Not until they are ready to let you see!" They both said, as if the rehearsed the lines. "We'll walk with you to the doors, then you can take this... thing off. " She nodded as they helped her out of the limo, and started to the door.. She leaned more on Hikaru's side, not knowing it was him. Hikaru's cheeks lit up, and he looked at his brother. They both opened the door, and led Haruhi in.

"HARU-CHAN~!" Honey jumped into her arms, knocking her down. He immediately looked down, noticing she had a blind fold on. "Haru-chan! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Honey-senpai. Can I take this off yet?" Honey looked behind him and Tamaki nodded.

"Go ahead~!" He said a bit to happily and Haruhi took off the blindfold. Her eyes immediately widened in slight pleasure and she looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Wow! All this for me?" She said, looking at all of her host members now.

"And not a single dollar on your tab. By the way, you're all paid off." Haruhi blinked for a few seconds and her eyes grew wider afterwards. This caught everyone's attention and all eyes fell on Kyoya.

"She's going to leave now!" Tamaki said, crawling into his corner.

"What?" Honey-senpai said.

"Are you trying to make her leave?" Kaoru and Hikaru said worriedly.

"I know what he's doing..." Mori said silently to himself.

"I'm not going to leave guys!" Haruhi yelled above all the voices, and everyone looked at her.

"But-"

"No... I didn't want to be in the host club in the beginning, but you guys started to keep me company. You showed me how to be polite, and how to be nice to someone who was mad. You guys are all idiots in your own way, but I'm not going to leave. I love you guys to much..." Everyone stared at her for a couple of minute, before she interrupted. "Now, what about this party?"

* * *

The unneeded flirting continued and Haruhi's cheeks never turned to the normal pale color they always were. The only person who didn't flirt with her was Mori, which made complete sense. You could eat whenever you wanted, so Haruhi went to the table to grab her a few things to eat. Just as she thought she was alone, Hikaru was standing beside her. "What do you want?" He said, tilting his head. It wasn't a demanding command, but a simple question. She tilted her head, shrugged and smiled.

"I don't mind. Surprise me!" And Hikaru did as he was told. He was trying to be as polite as ever, grabbing fancy tuna. He handed her the plate with numerous delicacies on it and he looked down.

"Sorry for being a pest... I just thought we could hang out for a moment.. Kaoru gets boring sometimes..." This caught Haruhi's attention, and she blushed. She knew what he meant, having the same conversations, filling in eachother's lines and all. She wasn't paying attention, and Hikaru continued. "When we go to the beach tomorrow, could we hang out? I would like to race you in swimming and all. And you could pick out your own bathing suit!" Haruhi knew he was flirting, but in the way she liked. Unnoticeable, nervous. It was adorable seeing him struggle on his words and she smiled.

"I'd love to!" And she took a bite of the snack on her plate.

I swear, her smile could of illuminated the room.

* * *

**I hope you guys can figure out who she's getting with. The next chapter has something tragic in it, which proves that Hikaru is worthy of being her spouse. I'll update either later tonight or tomorrow morning. Please read and review~!**

**~Lonely in This World**


End file.
